Without Faith, People No Longer Know What to Fear
by aconite91
Summary: Kol has been dead for 5 years now. And there is a darkness coming, welling up from the Other Side, and he HAS to tell those he left behind. But, Jeremy has locked himself away from the Original. And so, Kol has no choice but to turn and haunt his nieces' dreams. But... the darkness' presence can be felt in the dreams. On the Other Side, Leakim fears... (play scrabble)
1. Prologue

**Hello all! I'm sorry I've been MIA, but we just bought a new house so on top of school we are in the process of moving. I am sorry that this isn't another chapter to Henrik and Sage, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Don't worry, Know Thy Name will be updated soon, as will Secrets Behind the Veil. Just have to bear with me as the mundane world controls my life.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It had been months, years since the day that the world stopped turning with me in it. I had been condemned to watch as Silas wrought havoc throughout my hometown… I had been damned to watch my family try to scramble and get ahead of a wretch that was once a brat… raised in our home as one of the family… as my nephew almost. Faith… when it is lost, all else goes.

I had everything once… my siblings, my life… power….

It doesn't matter now, but… things are starting to change again and all I can do is stand back and watch as the little rascals that live in the town that was once my home, have no clue what danger is brewing. And… my only connection, the only media I have to utilize to warn them… is a medium turned Hunter that would rather burn me again than ever listen to me. And so, I'm going to the only other possible connection I have. My nieces, biological and adoptive; I hope… I pray that they will get the message and send my brothers back north. For Niklaus' line needs him; his love needs him, even if they don't know it yet.

* * *

Dark… forests… running… She couldn't stop running; for if she were to stop running then they would get her… they would catch her…

She couldn't breathe; she had run for so long… she couldn't keep this up. She opened her mouth to scream again… but nothing would come out. She couldn't get enough air to push through and yell. But, his name was on her lips: _Elijah!_

Tripping, she pulled herself under the rocky ledge overhead and sought to stay out of sight… pulling her phone out of her pocket she dialed his number… it rings, she has service. _"I'll be safe soon! He'll come!"_ But, the voice that answers his phone is not his… it is dark and warped…

Pushing herself up again, she discarded the phone as she tried to run faster, harder… _She had to reach her goal! But, where was she even going? She doesn't know these woods!_ Running, she turns to look behind her and falls… falls through the ground, under the ground… into a tunnel, a cavern. She's trapped… they're coming for her. Wincing, she pushes herself up again and fights to run faster, harder… her leg is broken… she can see the bone protruding from her ankle… but she can't stop.

The paths wind… she's sure she's passed this before… there's a light up ahead! She suddenly finds herself falling into a room… through an invisible wall. She can feel the brushes of magic… and suddenly… she's safe. She can't explain why, but she's safe. She just knows…

Looking around her, she finds candles… hundreds of candles providing light. The flames flicker and dance, lighting up the walls of the cave. Turning, she glances at one wall and catches her breath. There… in a language she doesn't know, but… can somehow read… is his name. _Elijah_.

She suddenly feels alone, turning around again, she sees a coffin… she almost wants to step to it, but there is a darkness around it… warring with the light of the candles. There is a tainted touch to the coffin, she can't place it, but it is dark and heavy. Whimpering, she turns again… only to see a door in the rock wall appear. There is a lantern on the other side, on the floor… Walking to it, she suddenly feels warm again. The flame in the lantern still burns, and though she doesn't know where this path leads she follows.

There is a sudden door at the end of the tunnel… not of rock, but of wood. Walking towards it… she hangs the lantern on a hook near the door. There is a key… an old skeleton key with a ribbon tied around the head of the key. Turning it in the door, the lock clicks… and suddenly light comes flooding in as she pushes her way out of the darkness of the cave and into what is a beautiful, grand mansion.

There are figures dancing… she can see them, but she can't touch them. Faces that she doesn't know spin around her in elegant gowns. There is a woman with long red hair that smiles almost as if she can see her… but then she walks through her. It is a maze, walking around so many people, around and around, time and time again but never seeing a way out. Hearing a sudden voice, she turns towards the staircase… and there he is. And she smiles as he smiles at her… until someone steps through her… A beautiful girl with long brown hair and olive skin…

The man to her right suddenly sparks recognition. _I know him!_ She tries to speak again, but her throat still doesn't want to work, she ran for too long. _I know him!_

She tries again… she sees more people that she knows. They are familiar faces, they are her family. But, she can't find her voice. Suddenly, the sound of crying reaches her ears. Turning to the sound, she rushes and finds a young girl, no older than 6, crying out on the terrace. She can't get out to the child… _Cherie!_ She knows the girl… she cares for her… she has to call out to her.

* * *

She feels lost and all alone, she doesn't understand why her daddy won't come and get her. She doesn't know the blonde lady… her Uncle won't come to her call… _Did I do something wrong?_ She feels abandoned…

Hearing a faint scream, she sniffles as she looks up at the doors again… and smiles as she sees her cousin. Suddenly, she feels better, she feels loved again. The dancers inside have stopped moving. Getting up, she rushes to the girl's waiting arms as the doors fly open for them.

"_Davina!"_ She smiles as she hugs her cousin. Giggling as she is picked up and cuddled by the older girl, she suddenly stops when she sees a figure moving.

A tall man that looks familiar, but she doesn't know…

* * *

Turning at the sound of heels clicking on the marble floor, she frowned as one man was walking to them. Taking a step back, she backed up suddenly into kitchen counters. A white room… white cabinets… An island with glasses… and the man has changed too. A green jacket takes the place of the black suit…

"_Who are you?"_ Her voice suddenly has volume again, and it startles her at how clear it is.

"My name is Kol. We are family. Don't worry, darling, the darkness you feel isn't coming from me. Tell your father and uncle this message for me: _The Doppelganger is in danger. 1492 is in danger. The first shadow to come between two brothers seeks to walk again. Magic… Leakim is scared of what is coming._ Play Scrabble, darling. Forgive me for this scare."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The sound of screams had him up and out of his bed in a heartbeat. Rushing into the connect bedrooms of the youngest two members of the family, he vamped and wrapped his arms around the girl's petite frame. It had been five years since they had first met, and yet she had not aged a day.

"Davina, ma chère, what's wrong?" He cooed into her ear as he pulled her into his lap and running a hand through her hair began to rock her. She had always had night terrors, but never anything that woke her up screaming like this. "My child… what is it?"

"I… there was a forest, I don't know…. There were tunnels… a cave with a coffin." They had gained company from the start of her explanation. In the doorway stood two women, a blonde and a brunette, along with a young man holding a child in his arms. They all stood, listening to her intently. "I followed a hidden tunnel from the cave with the dark thing… and I came upon a door that opened into a grand manor. There were people dancing. Faces…. I've never known. I… then I heard crying and I found Lenne…"

"There was a man, Daddy." The young child in the man's arms said as she looked up at him. "He said his name was Kol, that he is family. He said the darkness we felt wasn't him."

"He told us to give you both a message." Davina explained as she pulled away from his embrace to lock her rich brown eyes with his. Frowning, he tilted his head and listened for the girl to relay the message. "He said: _The Doppelganger is in danger. 1492 is in danger. The first shadow to come between two brothers seeks to walk again. Magic… Leakim is scared of what is coming._"

"Leakim?" The blonde woman questioned as she frowned. They didn't know anyone of that name.

"He said to play Scrabble, Daddy." The child added in. Frowning curiously, the brunette woman made her way into the room and to the child's Scrabble game. Finding the letters to spell the name "Leakim", she devoutly put the six letters together into every mix she could think of.

"Give up, Little Wolf, it is a nonsense name." The young man instructed. "Elijah, let's just put the girls back to bed."

"Um… Nik?" The blonde woman called as she stared at the name the letters formed as the brunette slammed her fist on the table in frustration. The letters, now truly scrambled spelled out a name they had never spoken to either girl…

_Leakim… __**Mikael**_.


End file.
